Springtime in Konoha
by hakharen10101
Summary: What happens when Naruto starts having lewd dreams where he is @! #& Hinata? This story is how Naruto and Hinata become closer through the days, with all the fluff, tension and drama in between! Expect other character pairings and unexpected screentime of our favourites! Post-the Last and before their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is my first Naruto fanfiction! I have been a part of the fandom for years but since I have plenty of free time at the moment, I thought what the heck let's write one!**

 **This story is especially for those who think that Naruhinas relationship didn't develop properly, including me. Kishi didn't reallly stress on that development as much as we would have liked, but anyways here it is. The story in between that made them closer to each other**

 **You should definitely expect other character pairings ;)**

 **_I don't own Naruto but this fanfiction is mine_**

"Naruto-kun...you can't!", giggled Hinata, struggling to keep up with the blonde. Naruto was attacking Hinata with his mouth ravenously, from the tip of her chin, down along her jaw-line to the nape of her neck. Both of their bodies were hot against one another and Naruto felt it coming. "Hinata...l love you..", Naruto breathed out. Hinata moaned in ecstasy as she felt him explicitly for the first time. "Naruto-kun l love yo-"

Naruto immediately sat up on the bed with a horrified look on his face. His black and white night cap had fallen on to his lap, right where he felt a tightness in his pants. He stared at it, more freaked out than ever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

lt was springtime in Konoha, and the trees began to wake up from their period of silence. The wind had lost its bite, and instead sent a pleasant and cool greeting to the early workers of the village, but it didn't have an effect on one hysterical individual, who ran hastily down the lane leading to the hokage tower.

"KAKASHl SENSAl!", screamed Naruto, as he banged open the door of the Hokage's office. Seated behind the old, wooden desk was a sleepy looking Kakashi, who looked the least bit disconcerted by the sudden loud entrance of his former student.

"Good morning Naruto", said Kakashi, as he watched Naruto catch his breath.

"KA-KAKASH SENSEl!", shouted Naruto again, slowly recovering from his sprint.

"Yes Naruto, l can here you loud and clear from over here", replied Kakashi, wondering what was the urgent matter that brought Naruto to his office at 7 in the morning, in his ramen printed pyjamas.

"Kakashi sensei...l have a problem! lt's s-something that started happening recently and its new for me," Naruto explained, pacing the room back and forth, while scratching his trimmed head. "And l don't know what to do to make it stop dattebayo!"

"Naruto, could you be a little bit more specific?", asked Kakashi.

"l have been having lewd dreams...with Hinata-chan and l...where we are...you know and...yea", Naruto laughed nervously, looking down at his feet, as blood slowly crept up his face.

Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's revelation and shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he really wasn't interested in hearing about Naruto's wet dreams.

"So you want to stop having such dreams?"

Naruto looked up expectantly at Kakashi's face.

"Why?", Kakashi asked, feeling a little amused at the innocent boy's dilemma.

"Well...Hinata-chan and l...we haven't even gone to that level! l mean we hold hands and eat ramen together and go on walks and sit on benches but...n-not to that explicit intimacy!", Naruto explained. "lt feels so wrong and l'm embarrassed dreaming such things and l'm sure Hinata-chan will think l'm a creep if she knew!"

"Hmmm...", Kakashi said thoughtfully, while he placed his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers. "Naruto, there's only one thing to do that will solve your problem," replied Kakashi, his tone suddenly more serious.

Naruto gulped.

"You should ask Hinata to sleep with you", Kakashi simply replied.

A moment of silence filled the room. Outside the window, a crow flew by and cawed.

"BAKA! BAKABAKABAKA! THAT'S NOT POSSlBLE. WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRlED YET", Naruto responded, pointing his finger at the Hokage, more flustered than before.

The Hokage sighed. "Then l suggest you try sleeping with someone else so you can control your sexual urges."

Naruto's jaw dropped in response to Kakashi's solution, feeling incredulous. " _Was Kakashi sensei the right person to go to_?", wondered Naruto, feeling stupider by the second. He highly doubted that his former sensei was taking him seriously.

"Well Naruto, if there is nothing else to say, l'll be getting back to my work. Tell me if there's any improvement with the situation okay?", Kakashi smiled.

Naruto grumbled and left the room, feeling annoyed at Kakashi for even suggesting what he suggested. The familiar growl of his stomach interrupted his thoughts, so he decided to head back home and get his hands on some ramen.

Meanwhile, the Hokage chuckled to himself as he thought about Naruto's most pressing concern this morning. "Ah...kids grow up so fast don't they. lt was only yesterday that-"

Kakashi's head suddenly landed with a thud on the table. A loud snore escaped his lips.

Ofcourse, the "work" that Naruto interrupted him from was his nap.

And he was glad to get back to it.

The Byakugan princess twisted a lock of her unkempt hair, feeling giddy. She felt her cheeks become hotter and she let out a giggle before she started to swing her feet in elation.

Watching Hinata closely, was her sister Hanabi, who was dragging a comb down Hinata's long hair, struggling to fix some stray strands that refused to obey. Hanabi contained a chuckle. Her sister's adorable mannerisms always drew a smirk on her face. She also always knew the reason behind it.

'Naaannii Onee-sama...l wonder what it is that you're thinking about...hmmm?", teased Hanabi darkly.

Hinata immediately sat upright and quitely cleared her throat. The young Hyuuga was highly amused with the quick change in Hinata's behaviour.

"What do you mean Hanabi?", Hinata pretended to ask innocently, as she stared back at her sister from across the mirror. Her pale face, however, refused to keep her embaressment a secret.

"Oh l don't know...l was wondering if a certain boy was keeping your head in the clouds...and ALL THE WAY UP TO THE MOON?"

"Hanaaaaaaabbiii!", Hinata feeling helpless, buried her face in her palms.

Hanabi burst out laughing and held her stomach. "l knew it!", she said triumphantly. "You were totally day dreaming about your kiss with Naruto-kun!"

All she got in response was a groan from Hinata. Before she knew it, her sister already stomped out of the room.

" _Onee-sama is so easy to tease_ ", Hanabi thought out loud. She picked up the strands of hair that had fallen to the ground and wondered what was going to happen on this date. "That boy better not feed her ramen." She made a mental note to advice to her sister regarding Naruto's unhealthy diet. Nevertheless, Hanabi felt proud of Hinata's choice regarding her love life, and felt happy for her.

She held her hands close to her heart and squeezed her eyes shut. "Kami-sama, please may Naruto -kun and Onee-sama be together forever, no matter how awkward they may be!"

The clocked chimed as it hit 11 and Hanabi opened her eyes in surprise. She quickly rushed out of the room, almost forgeting about the training she had planned with her father.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS! THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE FAVOURlTE AND REVlEW!

 **There's much more to come ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to the first reviewer of my story! Enjoy :D**

"Naruto-nii san, Naruto nii-san!", called out Konohamru, waving earnestly. The 14-year old was totally glad that he decided to take a stroll that morning. He wasn't expecting to see Naruto back in Konoha.

"Ah Konahamaru!", Naruto exclaimed, when he noticed the young Sarutobi running towards him, "it's been a while ne!"

The cheeky duo met and exchanged grins and fist pumps. "You're looking more and more like your old man." Naruto ruffled Konohamru's grown out hair.

"Really?", Konahamaru beamed, and scratched the back of his head. That compliment definitely hit home.

"Why didn't you tell me you came back, kore!" Konohamaru lightly punched Naruto in the stomach. "You need to fill me in on what happened during your mission!"

"lt wasn't really a _mission_ dattebayo...but l'll tell you some other time". Naruto sounded distracted and was busy looking somewhere else.

There was a hint of disappointment on Konahamaru's face. "Liar! l'm sure you got new kickass moves under your sleeves!" The youngster started forming hand seals in quick sequence. He had waited ages to test himself against the one person he looked up to... _.the greatest ninja of Konoha_!

"Fight me kore! KAGE BUNSHlN NO JUTSU!"

Naruto immediately interrupted Konohamaru's seals with his hand.

"Sorry Konahamaru. l'm kinda busy today", Naruto replied, offering an apologetic smile. "l promised to meet someone and l'm running tad bit late dattebayo."

Konahamaru folded his arms and squinted at Naruto.

"lt's Hinata isn't it...kore."

Naruto's expression lit up in surprise, but it quickly changed into embarrassment. Konahamaru took that as a confirmation.

"That woman has changed you, Naruto nii-san."

Naruto frowned. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like Konohamaru's toned regarding Hinata.

"lt's ' _Hinata onee-chan_ ' to you, Konahamaru." Naruto warned.

The uncharacteristic seriousness in his voice stung the boy. But that didn't matter because Konahamaru was already forming seals.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH... EEEEAAAT THlS KOREEEEE!"

Naruto braced himself for an attack, but what he didn't expect was him to be flanked by t-t-t-two...BY TWO SEXY HlNATA CLONES!

" _Uuuuunnnnnn...Sexy no jutsu...complete_!", the two Hinata clones chimed together, and blew a flying kiss to Naruto.

"EEEEEHHH...EEEHHHHHHH..EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Naruto became a flabbergasted beetroot. The Hinata clones grasped Naruto around the waist and held him tight. To add to this, the clothes on them were not helping! One was dressed in skimpy, black lingerie that outlined it's body so well, the other wore a red lacy see-through nightgown and Naruto saw her n-i-i-i pp...nipp%$#$!

" _Naruto-kun, you're a naughty boyy_ ", one Hina clone said, tracing circles on his chest.

The other Hina clone slipped it's hand underneath Naruto's shirt and caressed his toned abdomen.

"Y-Y-YYYAAAAAAAAAAADDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed and managed to pry himself away from the clones and escape with lightening speed, hoping he'd die on the way to pay for his sins.

The puff of smoke from the disappearing clones was replaced by a crackling Konahamaru.

"HAHHAHAHAHHA! SERVES YOU RlGHT, NARUTO Nll-SAN!"

Amidst the laughter and stomach cramps, Konahamaru forgave Naruto for not engaging him in a fight and wiped the tears off the corner of his eyes. He definitely made the right decision to take a walk that morning.

Just as Konohamaru continued on his lazy stroll towards the woods, his foot came into contact with a limp body that lied face down, surrounded by a pool of blood.

lt was Ebisu Sensei.

"...Nani...kore..."

 **_Chapter two end_**

 **l know you liked this chapter as much as l did, ahem, so please favourite it!**

 **Arigato**

 ***bows deeply***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh! A longer chapter coming right up!**

A pair of pale eyes followed two tiny wagtails as they skipped around merrily. Their cheerful song filled the air, reminding the spectator that spring had indeed arrived. She was careful not to startle the entertaining pair as she watched their game of tag with great interest.

"They're so...beautiful", Hinata thought. Her eyes shone with wonder as she observed how the sun lit their otherwise dark feathers, a shiny sliver. Their bright eyes which resembled onyx beads held her attention, as their dainty heads titlted this way and that on a plump chest. She held back a giggle. " _Everything seems much more beautiful now_ ,", she thought," _lt's probably because l'm in love_."

ln the distance, and steadily increasing in sound, were heavy footsteps of someone running. Hinata reflexively turned her head towards her right to identify the source of the sound. It was Naruto. The blonde abruptly halted in front of her, scattering the birds away.

"Hinata-chan! l'm sorry l'm late dattebayo...Were you waiting a long time?" Naruto's blue eyes observed Hinata, anxious about her reply.

"Noo", she shook her head, as a smile grew on her face. She was just happy he was in front of her. Hinata however, suddenly noticed that Naruto's face was painted a brighter red, as opposed to his usual tanned hue. She placed her hand on the side of his face and felt it radiating warmly.

"You didn't have to run Naruto-kun," she said softly," or are you having a fever?" She instinctively nestled her cool palm between the crook of his neck and his shirt collar. Little did the worried girl know that _she_ was the reason for his spike in temperature.

"l-l-l-am fine Hinata-chan!", Naruto said, feeling embarrassed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his face away, breaking eye contact with Hinata every few seconds.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?", she titled her head and stared at Naruto, "You are acting a little weird."

" _This is harder than l thought! l can't look at Hinata-chan straight in the eye. She already thinks l'm weird too!"_

Naruto was in a dilemma and it was apparent by the way he was fidgeting. He shifted from one foot to the other, while Hinata's lingering touch sent prickles all the way back to the tip of his ears.

"Naruto-kun shall l take you back home? Maybe you should lie down while l make something for-"

"NO!", Naruto interrupted. _"No way will l stay alone in my room with Hinata chan!"_ Naruto freaked out, remembering the scandalous dream he had that morning.

Hinata was startled by Naruto's loud response and was confused. The boy then reassured her that nothing was wrong and decided to carry on with their date.

The couple began to amble down the road, its end led to a beautiful avenue that was lined by trees embellished in white and pink. _Cherry blossoms_. The blooming petals were held against the avid blue sky by the dark boughs they clothed, filtering the warm sunlight that poured on to the walking pair. A fleeting cool breeze kissed their faces, Hinata's long strands of hair caught in its gentle play.

Naruto watched Hinata from the corner of his eyes, as if caught in a trance, a sweet spell. _She was beautiful._ His throat tightened. There was something about her that was hidden unless someone decided to look. Her appearance was deemed delicate and timid, but her steady, focused eyes argued otherwise. A sense of duty and discipline subtly emanated out of her, elegance infused with it making her fit to be of royalty.

 _…She would be the perfect wife for a Hokage_...

As if reading his thoughts, Hinata turned sharply and caught Naruto's blue eyes staring at her. He jolted in surprise and swallowed but his throat was too dry. He was suddenly caught up in a coughing fit.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata fretted.

"Yea just...something in my throat dattebayo, _cough!_ "

Oh…okay."

The couple resumed their walk; the silence that hung around them contrasted greatly with their inner feelings. Naruto was becoming increasingly unsettled with Hinata's close presence, _thanks to_ _his perverted dreams and a troublesome Sarutobi_ , while Hinata, although seemingly composed, was suffering from her bouts of shyness.

Three days after the Toneri incident, Naruto had to leave Konoha with the Hokage on some official business. lt had been six long weeks since he left the vlllage, and his absence somehow caused Hinata to turn shy around the very boy who proclaimed his love to her so very boldly.

"A-ano!", Naruto and Hinata interrupted each other at the same time, both wanted to break the silence. Hinata giggled.

"Ah…y-you go ahead Hinata-chan."

"Well...l was just wondering how your trip with Hokage-sama went. What happened?"

"Oh that! Nothing much really…..it was really boooorring dattebayo," Naruto droned.

"Raikage wanted to meet Kakashi sensai to talk about the recent events, you know about Toneri...Before we knew it, the other kages had invited us to their own village too dattebayo."

"The whole time Killer Bee was driving me nuts with his awful rap too! _You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame! Eight Tails, thats me, da rappin, Killer Bee! YO!,"_ Naruto mimicked the Eight tails, with his hand gestures and weird accent.

Hinata responded with a giggling fit.

Naruto watched Hinata and grinned. "Hehe, Hinata-chan, you're actually a cheerful person ne. l used to think you were gloomy before, but it's Shino was actually the weird one."

Hinata smiled. "Shino-kun isn't that bad, once you get used to him. He's alwa- _uh_!" Hinata tripped over a stone and lost her balance. Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata and held her steady.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" Naruto felt his hand on something soft and squishy. He looked over to see his hand cupping Hinata's breast.

"EEHH!" he screeched, and retracted his hands and held them up, caught red-handed in his crime.

"l'm sorry Hinata-chan it was by mistake l-l didn't mean to touch you there!"

Hinata's face flushed as she looked down at her feet. She was glad her hair slipped down off her shoulders and curtained her face from his.

" _Shimata_ _Hinata-chan's mad at me!...Her breasts were really soft and squishy though…"_

Naruto slapped his face. " _l used to called Ero-sannin ero,ero, ero! Now l'm the ero here!_ "

The sound of Jiraiya laughing creepily invaded Naruto's thoughts.

" _l AM NOT GOlNG TO TOUCH HlNATA-CHAN AT All TODAY DATTEBAYO_ _!_ ", Naruto challenged, scratching his head in frustration.

The awkward date to be continued...

* * *

 **Tbh l legit laughed out loud when Jiraiya laughed in Naruto's head. Maybe karma for all those time Naruto embarrassed him.**

 **Z** **igmas- Thank you for the review! l thought about what you said, and also thought l miscalculated Naruto... but frankly speaking l never thought he would be cool with dreaming about Hinata in such an _ero_ way. Naruto seems to be a little slow when it comes to romance, since his whole teenagehood had been about improving himself as a ninja, and Sasuke and the war. Even with his sexy jutsu's, he seems to be innocent with the opposite gender. Remember Shion? Yup exactly xD l hoped you liked this chapter though :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longer chapter babyy! You you should probably re-read the prev** **ious** **chapter before starting this one.**

* * *

" _l AM NOT GOlNG TO TOUCH HlNATA-CHAN AT All TODAY DATTEBAYO!_ ", Naruto challenged, scratching his head in frustration.

Hinata could feel her heart beating at her throat. Of course Naruto squeezing her breast was an accident. The only person who squeezed her there before was Hanabi, but that was when they were kids and they used to quarrel alot.

But this felt way different.

Hinata took a few quick steps forward and paused. "Naruto-kun lets go have some ramen. ls that alright?", she squeaked.

The blond stopped agonizing and looked over at his girlfriend. "O-okay..."

Hinata resumed walking, slightly increasing her pace. Naruto's larger footsteps however easily caught up to hers and then slowed down to match her.

" _Why am l over thinking about this? This is normal right, between couples... l think. When Naruto-kun and l get married he'll be touching me everywhere... OH NO!_ ". Hinata squirmed and hid her embarrassed face behind her hands. " _Naruto-kun...what's he thinking now..._ " She slowly pulled her hands down her face, and peaked at him cautiously. Her eyes slowly slid up his pants, to his jacket and up to his face. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as they met Naruto's, his face two inches away from her.

 _ **Caught**._

"Ahh!" Hinata jumped and quickly turned away and looked down.

"Hinata-chan...are you mad at me?"

"N-no, of course not!" Hinata hesitantly met his gaze and forced a smile.

Naruto bought it and sighed in relief. "Okay... So watcha getting this time from Ichiraku Ramen?" He felt his pockets for his froggy pouch.

"Um...m-maybe a bowl of Tonskotsu ramen and some gyoza. I really enjoyed it the last time we went."

"Yea, yea that tasted great. You know ramen makes me feel better all the time, though I think I should take you somewhere else next time around, eheh.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. "l'm a pretty lousy boyfriend. lt's because l'm new to this relationship thing maybe that's why." He eyed Hinata, curious about her reaction.

The last thing Hinata wanted to do was trouble the people she loved. Even though she regretted using her Byakugan shamelessly to check out Naruto's froggy last time, she didn't want him to end up broke because of a date.

"I love what you love Naruto-kun. Besides, the ramen there is delicious, so don't worry." She turned to face Naruto. "Also...never call yourself a lousy boyfriend. I think your _perfect_. I always did and always will." Her pale eyes poured out love, the smile lines adorning them emphasizing her feelings.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. The way Hinata looked at him felt somehow _different_ , compared to how Sakura or any other girl looked at him. He couldn't explain it. lt made him feel things that others couldn't conjure. This always frazzled his nerves, and messed up his heart. Moment like this, his eyes would linger on her a second too long.

As far as he remembered, no one thought he was perfect. He had been called the loser of the village. A monster. Dead last. Hinata was the first one to notice him, or even think he was perfect, while others ostracized him.

"Hinata-chan...thank you." Naruto's voice turned hoarse. The girl in question heated under his gaze and her eyes flitted to the ground. But Naruto wanted Hinata to have her eyes on him. He wanted to push her chin up and have her helplessly look into his eyes.

He reached out towards the Hyuuga and gently held her chin between his index finger and his thumb and titled her head up.

"Naruto-kun..?" Hinata whispered as her body sent heat waves all over, her anticipating eyes fixed on Naruto's gorgeous blue ones. The boy slowly leaned in causing her eyelids to droop.

But he stopped. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself after that. _Especially at night_.

Naruto released his hand. Hinata, confused, fluttered her eyes open and saw Naruto stare at the ground.

" _Did my breathe smell unpleasant?!_ " she panicked, and quickly breathed out into her hands and sniffed. It smelt like mint toothpaste.

Naruto's eye caught Hinata doing this. _"Damn..she's so cute. She thinks it's her fault while I'm here being an ass to her."_

Naruto cleared his throat, "Let's hurry to Ichraku's. You must be starving." ( she's starving for you, you Baka)

He immediately resumed walking, feeling like such a douche. Hinata followed him, feeling disappointed. " _He was going to k-kiss...I'm sure of it...but why did he stop? My breath_ _was fine too..._ " Hinata clutched the side of her skirt in her hand and twisted it. Her heart didn't slow down, especially after the prospect of getting a kiss from the love of her life. But she figured she was too hopeful and stopped fretting about it. Right now however, she wanted to hold his hand.

She shyly reached out to place her hands in Naruto's and intertwined her fingers with his. Naruto feeling her small soft hand on his rough calloused one melted his heart. But...But he promised himself not to touch Hinata today!

"AA-ACHOOO!" Naruto faked sneezed, and broke his hand away from Hinata's to cover his mouth.

"Bless you. Do you need a tissue?"

"I-it's fine."

Hinata reached out to take his hand again but Naruto interrupted her. "I-I don't want you to get my germs on you so I don't think you should hold my hand", Naruto said, trying to sound serious.

Hinata contemplated holding his hand anyways. Her fingers brushed against his but Naruto quickly shoved his hands into his pockets.

She was hurt. She had a feeling Naruto was...avoiding her? He didnt seem to want to kiss her, and probably didn't want to hold her hand..

Was he sick? He felt hot earlier when they met, but he doesn't seem to be running a fever now or even have a nasal condition... Or was he avoiding her because there was something wrong with _her_? Hinata shook her head forced herself to snap out of it. She was on a date with him after so long and she wanted to cherish it. She wasn't going to let her petty thoughts ruin her day.

The couple passed the cherry blossom trees and entered the residential area of the village. The sun reaching its zenith, lit the colourful spiral rooftops of the adjoining wooden houses. Each window sill housed potted plants sprouting bright mint coloured leaves, adding more life to the scene. Every corner of the area had trees that provided shade and comfort to the occasional bird or mammal.

The sound of water splurtting out of a hose caught the attention of the two. The person holding the hose had her back facing them. She wore a pale green sundress that went down to her knees, with a large straw hat to go along with it. She was spraying water onto some well grown juicy watermelons in the garden space located at the side of someone's home. Under the shade of a nearby tree were two kids, around the age of five, squatting down with sticks in their hands, scribbling on the now wet soil due to the water trickling towards them from the hose.

"Hotaru! Natsume! Wanna help me wash the watermelons?" The girl called out.

The kids momentarily paused with their incorrigible scribble and looked up, contemplating about the offer. They ignored it and went straight back to doodling.

The girl placed her hand on her hip. "Are you sure you don't want to help me?"

Seeing that she got no response, she took the hose and sprayed water near their feet, washing away their mud artwork.

"Eehhh? Nani onee-sama why did you do that?", the two whined.

The girl stuck her tongue out playfully and pretending to run away, causing the two tiny ones to chase after her. The girl sprayed water around careful not to wet them, while the kids tried to stop her by hugging her legs. High-pitched screams and giggles filled the air as they played together.

Hinata was watching the familiar pink haired girl, and smiled. " _Sakura-san is very_ _pretty. Just like spring."_ She looked over at Naruto. He too had his eyes on Sakura and she noticed how his eyes were wider than usual, his mouth slightly ajar. Hinata felt something uncomfortable swelling in her chest.

" _SAKURA-CHAN...SHE CAN HELP ME WlTH_ _MY DREAMS AND STUFF DATTEBAYOO_!", Naruto thought, feeling an epiphany.

Sakura noticed two people watching her and looked towards them. A smile grew on her face as she recognised her friends and called them over. "Naruto you're back home! When did you come? Hinata it's so nice to see you! I see you guys are on a date." She grinned cheekily.

"Ehheheh yea you guessed that right Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "So watcha doing here?"

"Ayumi Obaa-san isn't feeling well so I volunteered to take care of her while she stays at home. I help her with chores once in a while, plus keep an eye on these troublemakers too. " She ruffled Hotaru and Natusme's hair, who due to the sudden arrival of two grown ups caused them to turn timid and bashful. Hotaru clutched on to Sakura's sun dress and shyly looked up at Naruto. Natsume suddenly distracted by a squirrel, ran after it. "So Hinata, is Naruto taking you to eat ramen?" Sakura shot a criticizing look at Naruto and narrowed her eyes.

"Actually it's me who suggested eating at Ichiraku's." Hinata smiled and tucked the hair behind her ear.

"Ehhhh?! I'm surprised. Naruto used to make Kakashi sensai, Sasuke-kun and I eat ramen alll the time. I definitely gained weight because of him." Sakura sighed. "You might too Hinata."

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan doesn't care about getting fat over ramen. Don't you..Hinata-chan?"

"Well I don't want to get fat but I wouldn't worry about it too much." Hinata giggled.

"See! That's my kinda girl!" Naruto patted Hinata on her arm.

Hinata beamed and Sakura noticing that, grinned and felt happy for them. Her dorky bestfriend is still... a dork.

"You guys should carry on with your date. I got some work to do." Sakura winked.

Naruto and Hinata were going to turn and head towards Ichiraku's but Naruto remembered something. He grasped Sakura's shoulder and leaned towards her ear. "Ano Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you about something that has been bothering me. It's kinda important dattebayo." He whispered. "Can I meet you tomorrow maybe and talk about it?"

Hinata noticed how close Naruto was to Sakura and wondered what he was whispering about. Sakura also wondered what was up and became concerned. Naruto sounded troubled.

"Hmm okay. But you better not be wasting my time with something silly. I've got a busy schedule tomorrow. Now go on, Hinata's waiting." Sakura waved and went back to the watermelons.

Naruto was feeling optimistic. Sakura could help him out with his perverted dreams that have been increasing in intensity...and he can finally stop feeling like an ero creep around Hinata!

"Naruto-kun, what did you tell Sakura-san earlier?" Hinata asked innocently, hoping she didn't sound like a prying girlfriend.

"Ahh...huh whadya mean?" Naruto looked away distractedly.

"Nevermind.." Hinata forced a smile and continued to walk. A rain of thoughts began to cloud Hinata's mind and she struggled to run away from them. She knew it wasn't wise to keep assumptions in her mind, but she was unable to face them and get rid of them. _"Naruto-kun's acting weird with me today...ls it because.."_

 _"_ Hey look! We've reached our academy. This brings back a lotta memories..." Naruto felt nostalgia welling up inside him, and the memory of the time he failed his graduation exam crossed his mind. His eyes landed on that lone swing in front of the academy's doors and looked at it wearily, a sad smile worn on his lips.

Hinata, always perceptive of Naruto's change in mood, reflexively squeezed his arm gently. "What's wrong?"

Naruto's expression shifted quickly into his usual bright demeanor. "l was just remembering the graduation exam we had back then. The one l failed like a loser eheh..."

Naruto stopped smiling and looked up at the sky. He watched the wisps of white clouds flitting across the blue sky, the sun's rays passing through them. A lot has changed. Since then.

"Around that time, many of the adults in the village feared and hated me, calling me a demon fox. Even though they pretended to be nice in front of me, they used say really mean things about me to their kids. Because of that..l was left so alone."

"But then everything changed when lruka Sensei acknowledged me for who l am. Soon after that l got Sasuke, Sakura-chan and Kakashi Sensei. lt was like having a family for real. Sasuke was an annoying bastard most of the time, but l felt what it was like to have a brother. And Sakura-chan, she became an irreplaceable best friend. And Kakashi Sensei ...was well Kakashi Sensai," Naruto chuckled.

Hinata felt her heart ache and tears slowly filled her eyes. She was so proud of Naruto and what he has become. She used to always watch him from the back, hiding behind a tree or a pole. Now finally standing beside her, was the person she always looked up to and admired. Thinking about how much he has grown and achieved made her cry tears of joy. Hinata sniffed and wiped away her tears, not wishing to alarm Naruto. "And now you are the hero of the village...of all the nations." Hinata held Naruto's his hand with both of hers, and played with his fingers. She was amused at how her pale skin greatly contrasted against his beautiful sun kissed skin. She slowly brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed his fingers.

Naruto felt her soft lips graze his skin causing his heart to accelerate, his body turning warm all over. His throat tightened as he watched the Byakugan beauty in front of him lower her eyelids, greedily taking in how her long eyelashes and crimson cheeks made her so damn beautiful. Hinata raised her head and slowly released his hand. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him with all her heart. Naruto was going to explode. He was just ahsdajshfkls!

"Come. lchiraku's is just around the corner." Hinata said and dragged Naruto by his limp arm.

"Yy-yea. Sure..."

* * *

 **Okay. So this chapter was supposed to be longer but since I was delaying the update, I thought I'd stop here for now.**

 **But the date isn't over yet.**

 **People follwoing the story...You havent left me right ;-; Looking forward to your reviews you awesome readers!**


End file.
